


Removing the Bandages

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t as though they’d not fooled around before; Shintarou for a reserved guy seemed to have quite a dirty streak. When one thought about it, it was quite plausible; as he always internalised his thoughts and feelings, like the tsundere he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Removing the Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut really, thanks to tumblr XD
> 
> I can not promise that it is error free.

It wasn’t as though they’d not fooled around before; Shintarou for a reserved guy seemed to have quite a dirty streak. When one thought about it, it was quite plausible; as he always internalised his thoughts and feelings, like the tsundere he was. It became evidently plain that there had to be more lurking beneath, things he didn’t want others to know. 

Takao’s lips quivered as the cloth covered finger ran over the tip of his swollen aching member. He hated that it was so easy for Midorima to get him like this; and then would deny him the pleasure of his actual flesh. “Nnnng, Shin-chan...” He whined, unable to form whatever it was he intended to say. 

The shooter nipped the top of his ear, gnawing on it lightly as his hand gripped the other boy’s penis giving him slow firm strokes. This wasn’t going to be over any time soon; he’d tease Takao to the absolute edge if he could. They’d already been at it twenty or so minutes. “What were you going to say, Takao? Come on, beg just a little and I’ll give you the release you want.” In an hour or so, not right now. 

Hips jerking as the finger once more came up his shaft and passed over the sensitive opening, Takao released a deep breathy moan. “Ahh, Shin-chan; you even sound stiff during sex.” Takao teased, knowing he’d probably be punished for it or further have his orgasm delayed; but he highly doubted that it was coming anytime soon to begin with. 

Hand ceasing its ministrations to Takao’s cock, Midorima actually felt somewhat offended. Yet he wouldn’t allow Kazu to pick up on that, with only a brief pause before dropping to the soft plump testicles, ministering to them with soft gentle tugs, ones that would further prolong the orgasm building; drawing them away from the body and rolling them in his bandaged fingers. 

Tongue running along the shell of Takao’s ear; hot breath escaping to his light ivory neck, teasing ever so faintly at the nape. 

Takao had looked sublime today, in the thirty + degree heat, pulling Midorima around in his cart as sweat cascaded from his body, something the reserved male was surprised he found attractive, but he went with it and seduced the other the moment they arrived back at his place. 

“If you call out my name, I’ll give you what you want, Takao.” A promise, even he was finding it hard to go on like this; he had a penis of his own that needed tending to. He could feel the pre-ejaculate seeping out of his own cock head as it did with Kazunari’s. 

“Shin-chan.” He pathetically whined, trying to buck his hips into the hand that had returned to his aching shaft, the material felt so strange, but it tingled bring a somewhat pleasurable; but for Takao he wanted more, he wanted to feel Shin. Hell, he wanted to take things the full way but the other had yet to permit it. 

“That isn’t my name Kazunari.” The faintest of blushes appearing on his own cheeks, he’d not yet said the other boys name and he was ever so glad he was facing the other way unable to see him. Unable to see the significance that it bore for Shinatrou: a reserved, confident boy who never let anyone into the depths of his heart. 

“Shintarou~” Hepurred, if that wasn’t a hint he didn’t know what was. The way his name had fallen from the miracles tongue had caused another stirring in his loins. He couldn’t possibly be that far off anymore. Though it was hard to tell with the way the other male teased him. 

“That’s better, Kazu.” Saying the name once more before removing his hands completely; he had something to take care of, ignore Takao’s disappointed protests as he began meticulously unwrapping the bandaging from his fingers. 

The other boy whom had turned to see what the problem was was quite astonished as he saw them unravel and fall to the ground; his heart skipped a beat or two. His lips found the other boy’s neck, kissing it with fervour, marking it as his own. Tongue and teeth grazing over the soft flesh; he froze momentarily as Shintarou’s warm uncovered fingers firmly wrapped themselves around his hard aching member. 

With his other arm, Midorima pulled Takao into his lap, ordering him to grind down like he never had before, losing himself in the situation. It was quite unexpected of him, but right now he didn’t care. He wanted that rush of pleasure, and he’d get it without even touching himself. 

Intensity of their ministrations grew, Midorima’s hand tightening and stroking up and down in spasmodic motions. Takao’s hips gyrating and rubbing against the clothed dick beneath him; this pace would surely have them fall from the edge so very soon. 

“Ah, Shin-chan.” Old habits die hard after all. “Shi- ah... Shin-chan.” The other’s name pouring from his lips like a fountain; in much the way that the ropes of sperm pulsated and shot out of the tip as he climaxed. Of course he’d meant to warn the other that he was about to cum, yet never got that far as the sperm covered the other’s hand and his pelvic region. 

Midorima gave a rather characteristic grunt for himself, cumming within the confines of his pants, Kazunari still thrashing about on top of him. “You can stop.” The movements making his now overly sensitive dick ache. Allowing himself to drop back against the bed, the other sperm covered boy dropping beside him and snuggling into his side. 

“Next time, let’s go the full way, Shinatrou.” He’d been practicing on himself. 

“Perhaps.” That was all there was to say.


End file.
